kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
SDecode BeltGun
Gun Mode= |-| Belt Mode= The SDecode BeltGun is the transformation device used by Kamen Rider Volcanus and Kamen Rider Amazon. A silver variant without the transformation function is mass-produced for use by the regular soldiers of R.I.S.T. Design The SDecode BeltGun is composed of the following parts: *'Program Port' - A slot intended to insert SD Programmers into. Once the SD Programmer is inserted into the internal Program Reader within the Program Port, the SDecode BeltGun will begin learning the inserted Programmer's abilities. *'Access Scanner' - An authentication device built into the SDecode BeltGun. It authenticates SD Programmers. If there is no abnormalities when transforming, the Access Scanner will issue a temporary unlock code to unlock the SD Programmer and allow authentication, and thus transformation. The Access Scanner can read a SD Programmer's status even without contact. However, this process cannot be performed if restrictions are placed on the SD Programmer. *'Disconnect Trigger' - A small grey button located on top of the SDecode BeltGun. It is used to disconnect SD Programmers. When pushed, the SD Programmer's connection is released, allowing the user to remove it. *'Program Loader' - A device used to read SD Programmers. It reads the inserted Programmer's AniModel (the Programmer's graphic of an animal skeleton), sends data to the Rider's bodysuit (to allow form changes and one to turn into different Kamen Riders) and then sends the enhanced data into the SD Grip. *'SD Grip' - The grip. Inside it is a high-speed molding machine that molds various equipment based on data sent from the Program Loader. It quickly created the armor and bodysuit from sent data and encapsulates it within a special compression capsule called the SDA Capsule. When not used during transformation operations, the SD Grip generates the special SD Bullets and sends it to the Rise Barrel. Additionally, the SD Grip acts as a relay that sends information and combat data to the user. *'Rise Trigger' - The trigger. 'Rise' operations, bullet firing and deathblow firing operations are performed by pulling it. *'SD Targeter' - The SDecode BeltGun's targeting sight. Located underneath the Rise Barrel. When the BeltGun is used as a transformation item, the SD Targeter supports the user's transformation through the use of many sensors including optical sensors. After transformation, it sends all information and combat data acquired into the user's suit via the SD Grip. *'Rise Barrel' - The muzzle. It is coated with a photon coating, which reduces friction when something is shot out to obtain high velocity and long range. Recoil is cancelled by releasing itself backwards simultaneously to the shot. Since this mechanism functions regardless of the length of the gun's barrel, it is possible to adopt it to a short-type gun weapon with good portability and handling (the SDecode BeltGun itself). *'SD Strap' - The belt strap. It is a flexible band that wraps around the user's waist, and is a separate piece to the SDecode BeltGun itself. Functionality It uses SD Programmers to transform the user into an armor-clad Kamen Rider infused with given animal powers. Transformation The user first activates a SD Programmer before inserting inside the BeltGun's Program Port and then opening it. However, because Mike does not have permission to use SD Programmers, he must force open the SD Programmer before inserting it into the SDecode BeltGun. The user then pulls the trigger to send a specialized bullet that contains the Rider's bodysuit and armor. Transformation into a Kamen Rider is completed after the bullet comes into contact with the user. When transforming with the Assault Wolf SD Programmer, the bullet briefly transforms into Shooting Wolf's AniModel before Mike catches it in his hand and crushes it, creating a series of floating projectors that materialize the suit around him. Finisher To activate a finisher, the user pushes the SD Activator on the inserted SD Programmer before pulling the trigger. Depending on if the SDecode BeltGun is being used as a gun or a belt, it has a different finisher. Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes The SDecode BeltGun is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Notes *'SDecode' is a combination of the words SD and Decode while BeltGun is an obvious combination of the words Belt and Gun Category:Arsenal (Zerone) Category:R.I.S.T. Category:Moirai Enterprises